Preferences
by LuffysPirateQueen
Summary: Her ideal man? He's going to be rich and intelligent, right?


**Hey guys! So one of my fans requested a LuNa story for a song called " Holding Out For A Hero" by Ella Mae Bowen. It's a song fic, sorta. So, I hope you like it :) I like request's and Review's so, have at it! **

Nami shifted in her seat uncomfortably, turning her attention to the blue eyed woman sitting beside her.

"What did you say, Robin?" Nami dared her friend to repeat her earlier comment. Robin brushed it off, knowing exactly why Nami had such a bad temper.

"What do you look for in a man?" Nami shot another glare in the archeologist's way. The question hadn't really bothered the Navigator, in fact Nami had always loved talking to Robin about the opposite sex. Often when their crew went to a bar the two women would pick out the hot men and shamelessly flirt with them until the more, idiotic memebers got thrown out. Only then would Nami take payment for her company and expertly snag their wallets from where ever they had been hidden.

No, it wan't Robin that made her so mad, It was the smug looking bartender standing behind the bar. Not only had the man insulted her captain infront of HER, but he practically stole her precious Beli with his overpriced watered down sake and odd looking meat. She had to restrain her urge to smash her fist into the mans face like she always had when she was angry. She would get him back though, oh yes, she would get him back. If she just stayed calm her plan would work. But, being Nami, her anger could not be easily contained, so to keep from ruining her devious plan she let her rage flow into her conversation with Robin.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that again Robin." Nami let out a long sigh. She watched as the bartender retreated to the other side of the bar, attending to another customer.

Robin raised her hand to her mouth holding back a giggle. She understood that this was not the time to be asking such a question, but it had proven to be quite entertaining. Perhaps in this obviously stressful situation the younger woman would be too busy holding back her anger to come up with a lie. Just like she had done whenever the topic of men was brought up. Though instead of getting an answer to her question, Nami had begun ranting on about the bartender.

"That ignorant asshole is going to pay. I'm going to ruin him. Take everything from that cocky freak." She paused, a smirk appearing on her lips. "By the end of the night he will be on his hands and knees licking the very ground I walk on!" Nami's gaze traveled to the rest of the crew who bugged a waiter for whatever it was they wanted. Obviously all of them were drunk, even Luffy had an unnaturally red face and unfocused eyes. "How could someone who knows nothing about him make such horrible assumptions?" Nami stated, removing her eyes from her drunken captain.

Robin's expression softened at the navigator's words. "You still haven't answered my question." Robin smiled, taking a sip of her drink.

"Right." Nami placed her hand under her chin thinking for a while, what was her type? She hadn't really thought of getting into a serious relationship. Usually she would use her sex appeal to con men out of treasure, and the men varied. As long as they had something to steal it didn't matter what they looked like or what their personality was. So, what did she look for in a lover? She went with the first thing that popped into her head. "A rich, good looking man." Robin looked at her skeptically, obviously not satisfied with her answer. "Uh, he should wear glasses and be smart."

"Excuse me, ladies. The man at the end of the bar has offered you both a round of drinks." Nami's eyes shone happily at the thought of free drinks. The women gladly accepted the man's offer, sending the generous man their best smiles.

"Oh my, that man looks like the type you described Nami-san." Robin pointed out with a smile.

Indeed the man was exactly as she described. A pair of glasses sat on his handsome face reflecting the stack of money in his hands. He was speaking to the person beside him, and from what the girls could pick out from across the noisy bar he had a very impressive vocabulary. Nami stared at him wide eyed, smiling toward his direction.

"I'll be back." The orange haired woman walked to the man, swaying her hips seductively as she went, attempting to draw his attention to her curvaceous body to seduce him. Obviously it worked. "Hello." She took the empty seat to his right and placed her head on her hand, giving him with her ultimate 'Sexy Kitty' look.

"H-Hello." He stuttered, covering his blushing face with his hand.

"Oi~ Look over there! Nami is flirting with that guy!" A drunken Usopp pointed out to the others, though most, if not all had already passed out. "She looks really drunk!" Usopp stood on top of their table looking at the navigator through his hand binoculars.

"Oi, glasses idiot! Nami's my navigator!" Luffy yelled angrily, jumping on the table beside Usopp swaying as he did so. The two drunken boys looked at each other sternly before breaking out in hysterical laughter, falling back into their seats.

"So, Nami-san." The rich man, dragged his words as he spoke, his breath stunk of strong alcohol. So, it was true that even the most respectable men turned into dull witted beasts when drinking. "What do you look for in a man?"

"I need a hero." The alcohol relieved her from the lies she had been telling herself. Of course she had thought of what she had wanted. It hadn't been a rich man, glasses didn't attract her in the slightest, and the man didn't have to be relatively smart. "A white knight, riding on a firey steed." She smiled closing her eyes, letting out a content sigh. "Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat." The word's sounded almost poetic as they escaped from her mouth.

"Is that so?" The man stared at Nami, confused. All he wanted to hear as a reply was a simple 'you' now it seemed like she had no interest in him at all. The passion behind her words told him something of the woman. She had obviously found someone that stole her heart. He wondered what type of man he might be, a hero? He must be amazingly handsome and tall, sweet, intelligent, maybe he was a marine. The man's mind trailed off in search of possibilities for the profile of Nami's "hero".

"He's gotta be strong." Nami's eyes softened as the words came out of her mouth. Another contradiction to her earlier qualification. Once again looked back to where the male crew members lay, still passed out. Her eyes lingered on the captain who lay on top of the table staring back at her with owlish eyes. He had said something to her, it was too bad she couldn't read lips. A new wave of rage hit her once again as she noticed the bastard bartender stopping by her captain's table, engaging in a conversation with her straw hatted captain.

"Nami-san?"

Luffy's stomach growled, as he counted all of the meat flying around on the celling. Well, he counted to ten and started over again since he was never good with numbers.

"What's Nami doing? Do you know Mr. Meat?" He asked hiccupping lightly from the sake. His head lifted to search for his navigator. He found her immediately, talking to the same guy. His stomach felt as if it had dropped to his feet as he watched the two. His navigator's head turned toward him, staring for a while."Nammmi~" He whined drunkly

"Hey, Get off of the table." Luffy continued looking at Nami, not paying any attention to the bartender. "Get off the table or I'll have to force you off!" The bartender growled.

Nami sighed, once again her eyes found their way back to her friends' table, no longer finding the man interesting. She flinched at the sight of her captain standing on the table holding a knocked out bartender by the collar of his shirt. She smiled at him. Looks like that idiot took care of her revenge. Though by doing so nearly everyone in the bar came at him hungry for a good fight.

The man fallowed Nami's gaze to table sitting in the middle of the room. Or rather, to the person sitting atop the table staring back at her with an impossibly huge smile. He recognized that man as Straw hat Luffy, which only proved what he had suspected for a while now. This woman was a pirate, not only a pirate but Cat burglar Nami. So this was the "Hero" Nami had in mind. He was unlike what he had imagined as a matter of fact this boy was the exact opposite. He wasn't tall, though he was probably taller than Nami and he was in no way intelligent. He was obviously not handsome in a man sort of way, but was handsome in an innocent child like way.

"Nami. You've been staring at that boy for a while now." He had expected the girl to turn to him and say something odd, threaten him, or deny staring. No, instead she had gotten off her seat, calmly making her way to the woman she had been with before.

"Robin, I don't want a rich man." Nami sat back down beside her friend, resting her cheek in her palm. Nami smiled moving her head so that her forehead rested on her palm.

"I know."

"He's gotta be strong, He's gotta be fast. And he's gotta be fresh from the fight." Robin smiled at her friend, finally Nami decided what she truly wanted.

Nami walked to her captain, who sat against the wall watching as she approached him. He looked even drunker from up close.

"Nami, finally you come to play with Me." was the only thing he had muttered. Nami kneeled infront of him, waving her hand infront of his face.

"I need a hero."

"I'm a pirate."

"Un, but you're my hero."

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of of the night

He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight.

**Seriously guy's, tell me what you think :) I appreciate review's and read them all! ;) tell me how much you love me, or hate me! I can take the emotions I promise.**


End file.
